Talk:Salarian
I think all the salarian characters (apart from the one on the Council) have the same voice actor, Robin Atkin Downes. Worth a mention? -- Tullis 10:20, 23 January 2008 (UTC) :Well, if you can confirm it, add it to trivia at the bottom of the article. Look on the official website or IMDB for confirmation. EliTe X HeRo 15:30, 5 January 2009 (UTC) ::It's... already confirmed and added to the trivia section. It's right there. It has been for ages. --Tullis 15:38, 5 January 2009 (UTC) Where is this confirmed? I think Downes only voices two or three unnamed background salarians.--Morlan 06:39, 12 May 2009 (UTC) ::He's credited with "salarian" voices. The majority of salarians clearly have the same voice actor aside from their Council representative, so it's likely a voice filter was used (as Downes' voice is relatively deep). Downes certainly voices a couple of background turians, though. But if you have evidence to the contrary, change the article. : ) --Tullis 12:48, 12 May 2009 (UTC) :::“The majority of salarians clearly have the same voice actor aside from their Council representative” :::Arrgh, this is driving me insane. I seem to be the only one who hears the different voice actors for the various salarians. There are 30+ salarians in the game. I believe that over a dozen different voice actors voice the salarians, not just one or two guys. Anyway, I have no evidence, just speculation. :::Speculation on voice actors and salarians in ME: :::Salarian Councillor - Armin Shimerman :::Administrator Anoleis - Roger Jackson :::Captain Kirrahe - George Szilagyi :::Doctor Saleon - Brian George (with Garrus) / Bill Ratner (without Garrus) *for some reason Saleon has a different voice actor depending on whether or not Garrus is with you. :::Chorban - David Ley :::Schells - Josh Dean :::Ganto Imness - S. Scott Bullock :::Doctor Palon - Steve Staley :::Menos Avot - S. Scott Bullock :::Morlan - Matt Levin (it sort of sounds like Levin, but I’m not sure about this one) :::Ledra - George Szilagyi :::Unnamed Salarians: :::Presidium Salarian Diplomat / Citadel Tower Salarian Diplomat- David Ley :::Salarian Consort Client- S. Scott Bullock :::Salarian Flux Patrons- Matt Levin, Robin Atkin Downes :::Salarian CSec Guard - George Szilagyi :::Noveria Salarian Suicide Log - Steve Staley :::Hanshan Salarian Businessman - S. Scott Bullock :::Hanshan Salarian Doorman - Matt Levin :::Virmire Salarian soldiers- Mark Meer, David Ley, Robin Atkin Downes, Matt Levin :::I can't seem to identify who voices Rentola and a few of the background salarians.--Morlan 21:19, 12 May 2009 (UTC) :::George Szilagyi??? Is he hungarian or just his name is? I never expected that someone from my country was a voice actor of my favourite game... ::::Can't find any info on where he was born, but he seems to be Canadian. That's certainly where he lives and works out of for at least the past decade or so. SpartHawg948 21:21, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Capitalization... Well there's like 15 entries of "Salarian" in here, so I'll edit those, but it pretty much goes against all proper grammar I've learned in regards to titles and names. --Delsana 23:42, 17 May 2009 (UTC) :This article actually looks good as far as capitalization is concerned. Remember: if it's the first word in a sentence, the alien race name will obviously be capitalized (as it is a few times in this article). All other times, no caps.SpartHawg948 00:09, 18 May 2009 (UTC) Graphics overlap text Under certain resolutions, the top image on this page covers a section of the first paragraph. Changing to image border to a thumbnail solves the problem and makes the paragraph legible again. It may be worth changing the image so that all users are able to view the page without having text hindered. -- Exao 14:42, March 25, 2010 (UTC) :What browser and version are you using? The page seems to render correctly at a variety of resolutions on WinXP SP3 under Firefox 3.6.2, Opera 10.51, Chrome 4.1, Safari 4.0.5, IE8, and IE8 using IE7 compatibility mode. Can you provide a screenshot? --DRY 17:59, March 25, 2010 (UTC) ::I found that it only overlaps on old browsers and older monitors. I tried it in a few locations today and that was the result. Lancer1289 18:01, March 25, 2010 (UTC) :::Tested using the most recent version of Firefox (3.6.2) and the problem still occurred. Perhaps it's the monitor I'm using but it's still a 19" monitor so shouldn't produce those problems. It's happening when ads are displayed as banners at the top of the page, as far as I can tell. -- Exao 21:06, March 25, 2010 (UTC) :::EDIT: I can provide a screenshot of it, yes. I took one last time it appeared. -- Exao 21:29, March 25, 2010 (UTC) :::EDIT2: Here is a link to the screenshot: http://img194.imageshack.us/img194/3447/salarianoverlap.png -- Exao 21:46, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Family Relations I've notice there isn't much mention of the family relationships dynamic Mordin mentions (i.e. an instinctual need to uncover others secrets to promote minor conflict, drama and excitement, as well as subconscious body language that warns others when secrets are best left alone). Should it be mentioned? I'm conflicted because it fits with the inquisitive nature of salarians, but it seems almost like human have much of the same social instincts. Doesn't make it very unique if so.Ironreaper 08:34, July 29, 2010 (UTC) :And this isn't normal for humans or any other species how? I mean people usually want to uncover someone else's secrets but most people know enough when to lay off an issue, i.e. body language and social ques. This appears to be normal behavior for species and as shuck shouldn't be mentioned. I mean even in our society, we generally know when to let an issue drop or to stop digging right? Lancer1289 15:16, July 29, 2010 (UTC) :A simple no would do. if you read the whole thing you'd see i pointed the similarity to humans out already.Ironreaper 03:52, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Salarian Goddess Legion mentions a Salarian goddess in a conversation - in an attempt to gauge organics' reactions to stimuli, the geth fabricated a report of a star cluster that resembled a salarian goddess when viewed from batarian space, prompting many salarians to immediately lay claim to said cluster without attempting to independently verify the report. Is this goddess the same as the one already mentioned in the article as being cult-worshipped? The incident also sheds light onto the religious attitudes of Salarians - i.e. they can be just as ruled by belief as the less scientifically-minded races. Optimystic8 20:18, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Silent Step and Ever Alert Now, we don't have enough information on the Silent Step and the Ever Alert for articles on them, but shouldn't they be at least added to the list of notable Salarians? They're apparently very notable in-universe. --Lucius Voltaic 03:51, March 8, 2011 (UTC) :Ok what do we know about them? Practically nothing at all. We don't know if they were organizations, or individual people. There just isn't enough information to say for certain. In fact I think they only have one mention in the games, during Kirrahe's speech, and that is not enough to say for certain if they were individuals or organizations. So I would have to say no. Lancer1289 03:54, March 8, 2011 (UTC) ::I think that Kirrahe's wording "Think of our heroes" makes it pretty clear that each one is an individual hero. --Lucius Voltaic 04:00, March 8, 2011 (UTC) :::I debate that as the wording is ambiguous, at best, as he could say the exact same thing for organizations. The League of One was an organization and could be referred to just like that. I am not willing to put speculation into an article based on your interpretation of extremely vague wording. Example: "Think about our heroes, the Marines, the Army, the Air Force, the Navy, the Coast Guard." All of those are organizations and yet they are also referred to like that. The wording further on doesn't help either. "...the Silent Step, who defeated a nation with a single shot. Or the Ever Alert, who kept armies at bay with hidden facts." In that context, who could be an individual or the organization. There just isn't enough to say decisively either way. Lancer1289 04:11, March 8, 2011 (UTC) ::::Yeah, they sound like organizations to me, especially given what we know of salarian naming conventions. Silent Step and Ever Alert are not typical salarian names. If they are the names of individual salarians, they will be the only such names we've ever seen. Assuming they are individuals, Silent Step and Ever Alert are likely designations, aliases, or call signs. But again, to me organizations seems more likely. Particularly in the case of "the Ever Alert". The fact that both start with 'the' ('the Silent Step' and 'the Ever Alert') is pretty telling, at least IMO. SpartHawg948 04:44, March 8, 2011 (UTC) :::::Well, we know the STG is very secretive about its operatives—it would be much more surprising if they weren't known only by codenames. --Lucius Voltaic 05:01, March 8, 2011 (UTC) ::::::I still say they are organizations rather than codenames. It just doens't fit. Lancer1289 05:02, March 8, 2011 (UTC) :::::::Well, unless someone can get an answer out of the dev team, I suppose we'd better just agree to disagree. --Lucius Voltaic 05:04, March 8, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::But we actually have multiple examples of STG operatives going by their real names, and not codenames. Captain Kirrahe, Commander Rentola, Ganto Imness, Menos Avot, Maelon, and Mordin Solus. All STG operatives. And we have exactly no examples of STG operatives using codenames. And again, there is the 'the'. Even if they are codenames, that doesn't explain "the Silent Step" and "the Ever Alert". The lack of any evidence that STG operatives use codenames is pretty telling here. SpartHawg948 06:05, March 8, 2011 (UTC) :::::::::You have a point there. But I had just assumed that the "sealed records" involved replacing names with codenames. --Lucius Voltaic 06:08, March 8, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::Something tells me that sealed records would include their real names even if it was classified. The salarians have proven to be expert record keepers and even better at intel and keeping secrets. Lancer1289 06:13, March 8, 2011 (UTC) :::::::I meant that their real names were kept in the sealed records, but the codenames were released. --Lucius Voltaic 06:19, March 8, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::However, were that the case, the STG operatives on Virmire likely wouldn't have told the Commander their actual names, would they have? Spectre or no, Shepard did not "need to know". Code names would have been more than sufficient, if it were standard operating procedure for the STG to use them. SpartHawg948 06:35, March 8, 2011 (UTC) :::::::Hm, yes, good point. --Lucius Voltaic 06:38, March 8, 2011 (UTC) Salarian Republic I recall one elevator scene in ME1 that refers to "the Salarian Republic". What's that? Just a non-canon name for the Salarian Union? --Tobiasvl 20:09, July 10, 2011 (UTC) :Not necessarily. The turian government is referred to as the Turian Hierarchy, the Turian Hegemony, and the Turian Empire. I also don't see why it wouldn't be canon. It is in the game isn't it? Lancer1289 20:22, July 10, 2011 (UTC) ::I thought more along the lines of "an old, retconned name for the salarian government", as it's only used once. --Tobiasvl 20:28, July 11, 2011 (UTC) :::Still, do you have any proof that it is retconned? It was still used, and while the names for the turian government are used more often than that one, there is no evidence contradicting it, so it is still canon. It could just be a less used name, or one that is used by other races, but nevertheless, it is again, still canon. Lancer1289 20:43, July 11, 2011 (UTC)